


[Fanmix] you can't come home again

by frecklebomb



Series: fanmixes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson's Harem of Morally Ambiguous Older Men, Fanmix, Gen, albeit briefly - Freeform, and self-martyring, dick-typical angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb
Summary: There’s no amount of damageThat we can’t withstandWe are not made to be brokenEven by our own hands—a Dick Grayson fanmix





	1. tracklist and cover images

**Author's Note:**

> ch1 - tracklists and cover images  
ch2 - lyric sampler
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> ETA that I'm incapable of leaving this alone and may never stop adding to it, so there are BONUS tracks at the end which aren't on the tracklist image. enjoy!

[Open this playlist in spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1AeFly65TecwF7aw7JKr4G?si=BjdKlqp_Sq2G5gfBBw_V8Q)

[ ](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/You+can't+come+home+again/you+can't+come+home+again_cover.png)

[ ](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/You+can't+come+home+again/you+can't+come+home+again_track.png)

Covers by frecklebombfic, image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@firesmini)  
(click for full-size)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to yeswayappianway and Sevidri for listening to songs I sent them out of the blue, helping me figure out lyric excerpts, and suffering along with me as I was tormented by this. Thank you to yeswayappianway for listening to my doubts, reccing me songs/other playlists and generally doing an incredibly thorough beta job on this playlist. You're both the best.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> So... while I was building [like a cannonball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191450/chapters/47842333), I was periodically finding songs that were _almost_ right, but would mentally put aside, thinking 'this feels like more of a Dick song' (Plastic, Cheerleader, Living Proof, Take Me I'm Here). Then after I (FINALLY) stopped messing with the Jason fanmix, I realised I was still thinking about that handful of songs. Pretty much the moment I physically collected them into one place, the playlist ballooned into another monster. I started sending individual songs to other people because I couldn't handle how much I was hurting my own feelings, and now we're here. Again. 
> 
> It seems like couldn't help but shape this into a (VERY) rough narrative arc, too, although with less of a clear timeline than last time. To me, there's some Boy Wonder era in here, some incommunicado Nightwing, losing Jason, fighting with Bruce, some of Dick not being able to stay in one place for that long, him trying to handle the Batman mantle, Dick biting off more than he can chew, and generally Dick flirting with danger (in whatever form you enjoy that). YMMV with all of the above, but this is very much a choose your own adventure. Mostly my aim with this is to spread the feelings around :D
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please give me a heads-up if you think I could tag this better, as tagging fanmixes is a nightmare!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Any feedback, reactions, kudos or comments, are the most welcome!!


	2. lyric sampler

[Open this playlist in spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1AeFly65TecwF7aw7JKr4G?si=BjdKlqp_Sq2G5gfBBw_V8Q)

**1\. Alabama Shakes - You Ain’t Alone **  
Come on baby, bite the bullet or tug my sleeve  
Or maybe you’re scared out on your own two feet?  
You ain't alone  
Just let me be your ticket home

**2\. Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Zero**  
You're a zero  
What's your name?  
No one's gonna ask you  
Better find out where they want you to go  
Try and hit the spot  
Get to know it in the dark

**3\. Janelle Monáe - Tightrope**  
Baby whether you're high or low  
You got to tip on the tightrope  
I’ve gotta keep my balance

**4\. MUNA - Grow**  
I want to grow up  
I want to put away my childish things

**5\. Moses Sumney - Plastic**  
Shootin' cross the sky like a star  
But nobody told me  
To never let it get too far  
You see my silhouette, so you're standing scared of me  
Can I tell you a secret?  
My wings are made of plastic

**6\. Grizzly Bear - Fine For Now**  
Done asking for your permission, please understand  
If we're all faltering, why'd I help with that?  
If it's all or nothing, then let me go

**7\. Sia - Elastic Heart**  
And I know that I can survive  
I'll walk through fire to save my life  
And I want it, I want my life so bad  
I'm doing everything I can  
And another one bites the dust  
It's hard to lose a chosen one

**8\. The Rural Alberta Advantage - Brother**  
Brother, my brother you've got to hold yourself together  
Night, all night I'll be running out forever  
No we'll live and die far, far away from any eyes  
Oh, now the darkness comes alive  
Now the darkness comes for me and it comes for you

**9\. The Gaslight Anthem - The ‘59 Sound**  
And I wonder were you scared when the metal hit the glass?  
See, I was playing a show down the road  
When your spirit left your body  
And they told me on the front lawn  
I'm sorry I couldn't go

**10\. The Staves - Blood I Bled**  
Raise your banners and ride to war  
Throwing around your name  
See the damage of churlish rage  
Saddle me with your blame

**11\. Cat Power - Living Proof**  
You're supposed to have the answer  
You're supposed to have living proof  
Well I am your answer, I am living

**12\. Talking Heads - Crosseyed and Painless**  
Lost my shape trying to act casual  
Can't stop, I might end up in the hospital  
Changing my shape, I feel like an accident

**13\. St Vincent - Cheerleader**  
I've played dumb when I knew better  
Tried too hard just to be clever  
I know honest thieves I call family  
But I don't wanna be your cheerleader no more

**14\. First Aid Kit - It’s a Shame**  
Who have I become  
Who will I become tomorrow  
Sometimes the night cuts through me like a knife  
I know it’s a shame

**15\. Alabama Shakes - Don’t Wanna Fight**  
Why can't we both be right?  
Attacking, defending  
Until there's nothing left, worth winning  
Your pride and my pride  
Don't waste my time

**16\. Rae Spoon - Armour **  
All of the things we traded  
For a fortress to stay alive  
You know every stone I placed was to build a life for you  
On our bodies we wear armour  
We can't tell where which one ends

**17\. Talking Heads - Mind **  
Time won't change you  
Money won't change you  
I need something to change your mind

**18\. Sharon Van Etten - Break Me**  
He can break me  
With one hand to my head  
He can make me move into a city  
Taking me as I am

**19\. White Hinterland - Thunderbird**  
In the morning  
I am leaving, the horizon my undoing  
Different cities, bigger cities  
You can't keep me, keep me steady

**20\. FOXTROTT - Take Me I’m Here **  
Call me I’m ready  
Take me I’m here  
Do you know how you really feel?  
Or do you run like you always did?

**21\. Rae Spoon - Flood **  
All my armour falls at one word  
Fortress crumbles in your name  
You come out of nowhere and bring on the flood  
I will swim for you if that’s what you want  
What is between us if you aren’t out for blood?  
I will bleed for you if that’s what you want

**22\. Tune-Yards - Wait For a Minute **  
Today I'm feeling like I live on the ledge  
Any moment I just know I'm gonna fall off the edge  
They say, "hang on"  
I promised them I will but I don't know for how long

**23\. Laura Veirs - Everybody Needs You **  
I've seen you standing  
Many times before  
Your hands in the starlight  
Your feet on the floor  
Everybody needs you

**24\. Grizzly Bear - On a Neck, On a Spit**  
My messenger in disguise  
Makes up for such short goodbyes  
You can't come home again  
Each time it's different

**25\. Lisa Hannigan - Nowhere To Go**  
Bird, you’ve so many hearts on your sleeve  
One for each feather  
Though you never see  
Blue eyes blink bright lights through leaves on the trees  
From seeds that did grow where you sowed

**26\. Rae Spoon - There’s No End**  
If I had it all figured out I’d tell you right away  
But I live in many places and I can be ten people in a day  
Circle on circle, wave upon wave  
If I live in between them, I gain a day

**27\. First Aid Kit - Nothing Has To Be True**  
Did you wake up last night  
Drenched in your own sweat and tears?  
No, it's not always easy  
You get lost countin' the years  
Since you last felt like you were home

**28\. St Vincent - New York**  
If I trade our hood for some Hollywood  
You're the only motherfucker in the city who'll forgive me  
I have lost a hero, I have lost a friend  
But for you, darling, I'd do it all again

**30\. The Staves - Tired As Fuck**  
Oh, I'm tired as fuck  
Nothing no one ever can do to bring me back up  
Oh, I'm tired as fuck  
Dry my eyes on the back of my sleeve, just wish me luck

**30\. The Mountain Goats - Done Bleeding**  
List alphabetically  
The toxins the doctors found in me  
During my time in prison  
Count my fingers, every last one  
When I get done


End file.
